This invention relates to a fused deposition model cold slurry printer for printing cold slurrys such as soft serve ice cream into selected three-dimensional shapes.
Additive manufacturing has taken off over the last few decades and created a revolution in the manufacturing industry. More specifically, 3D printing has changed the way in which companies are able to prototype with almost any material, including plastic, metal, ceramic, and wood. Within the last decade, 3D printing has continued to push the boundaries of what was thought to be possible in industry prototyping and customization, hut just as importantly, it has entered mainstream culture. Fused deposition model (FDM) printing, which is the process of depositing layers of filament into a pattern while changing the z-plane has become a novelty and household name referred to generally as 3D printing. Stores are now available that sell desktop FDM printers or offering to make custom parts such as bracelets, scale buildings, busts, as a customer waits for the product to be printed.
In recent years, the innovations in FDM have skyrocketed and moved into materials ranging from concrete to chocolate. Most of the materials being used today rely on heating up of the material and printing into a warmed environment.
An object of the invention is a system for printing a cold material printed in a cold environment.